That One Little CHICKEN!
by Jill Landicho
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto buy an ugly chicken, dye it pink, name it after Sakura, and decide to use it for a cooking contest. After a while however, they begin to fall in love with the chicken and at the all girl's sleepover they attend, the girls try to cook her
1. Chapter 1 Look What We Bought!

**That one little CHICKEN!**

**Made Especially By: Jill Landicho**

**DIsclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto. BAAAHH. XD**

_Naruto and Sasuke buy a chicken so that they could use it to cook the best chicken at the cooking contest. Sakura tries to prevent them from killing it. They dye it bright pink and name it after Sakura. They fall in love with the chicken and a bunch of crazy events follow after._

**Chapter 1 – Look What We Bought!**

"Oooh! Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA!! Look what I have! Look AT it!" screamed Naruto with his goofy, up to no good smile.

"Heehee. Heehee. Heehee," Naruto snickering quietly and kept on bouncing up and down with joy.

After about five minutes of this Sakura finally got a little exasperated and turned around to face him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW, HUH?" she screamed, "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TALKING TO SOMEONE?" She rolled her eyes and looked at him furiously.

"Uhmmm..Sakura? There's no one there…", Naruto said sheepishly.

Confused, Sakura turned back around to see nothing but a wall. Her faced turned bright pink with embarrassment.

"Oh…uhh…What I had meant was that I was kind of busy Naruto, "she replied not wanting to admit that she had been so wrong, "…but I could stay for a while, " she added when she saw how Naruto's face fell and looked so sullen.

Right away, Naruto began bouncing up and down again and he held something in back of him. "Sakura you're not gonna believe this…but I just bought a CHICKEN!"

"WHAT?! That's it! That's all you wanted to tell me?" said Sakura with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Then Naruto showed her what he had in back of him and it had been indeed a chicken.

"Yeah. Isn't that great? Naruto and I bought it at the store." said Sasuke coming out from behind Naruto.

"Oh yeah. It's one amazing chicken that you guys bought," said Sakura looking up at Sasuke.

"You have amazing taste Sasuke. It's…it's magnificent. It's incredible. Gorgeous. Delicate. It's…" said Sakura unable to resist the perfect moment to suck up to Sasuke.

"Uhhh yeah. Ok," said Sasuke ignoring Sakura's flirtatiousness, "We bought the chicken at an appliance store for a really low price."

"SASUKE! We have got to tell Sakura what we named the chicken-icken-icken!" screamed Naruto happily, "She'll totally love the chicken's name!"

"Go ahead Naruto. You tell her the chicken's name," Sasuke said.

"Sakura. The chicken's name is Sakura! Isn't that ever so delightful?" said Naruto.

"Sakura? Oh so you named a chicken after me?" replied a flattered Sakura.

"Yeah. We named her after you and look at the chicken. We even dyed its feathers pink. Just like your hair." Sasuke answered.

Naruto held out his hands and let the chicken fall to the ground. The chicken started running around and flapping its wings like crazy. Sure enough, the chicken had been dyed a bright pink. The small chicken kept on twitching and its right foot had been larger than its left foot.

"Bawwk! Bawk. Bawk. Bawk," said the chicken.

"We're entering a cooking contest," said Sasuke, "and we're going to make a teriyaki chicken."

"What?! You're gonna cook this poor little chicken?" asked Sakura furiously, "No. I won't let you guys kill the poor little defenseless thing. Naruto, what would Hinata say if she found out?"

Naruto looked down sadly, "She would say that it is not nice."

"Good," said Sakura approvingly, wondered what she was doing there in the first place, turned around and left.

Once Sakura had gone, Sasuke and Naruto grinned at each other and nodded.

"I guess I'll never have to tell Hinata or Sakura about this." said Naruto looking at the little chicken flapping its wings.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'll try to update soon! Please tell me what you think of it! 


	2. Chap 2 Sleepover with the Chicken Part 1

**That One Little CHICKEN!**

**Made Especially by: Jill Landicho**

**Disclaimer: BAAH. I don't own Naruto OR anything else really. Lol**

**Previously in That One Little Chicken:**

_Once Sakura had gone, Sasuke and Naruto grinned at each other and nodded._

"_I guess I'll never have to tell Hinata or Sakura about this." said Naruto looking at the little chicken flapping its wings._

**Chapter 2 – Sleepover at Hinata's House with the chicken? Part One**

Hinata had just called Sakura, Ten –Ten, Temari, Ino to go to her sleepover at her house. Sakura didn't have anything to do until it would be time to go to Hinata's house and so she decided to bounce around to the ramen restaurant.

"Hey Naruto hey!"

"Oh hey there Sakura," said Naruto as he slurped his beef flavored Ramen.

"**HEY SASUKE! LOOK WHO'S HERE!," **yelped Naruto all of a sudden.

Everyone at the restaurant turned around to look at who was screaming so loud. Naruto then pointed at Sasuke and Sakura as everyone stared at them.

"OohWee! You guys look so cute together," said Naruto loudly to a shamefaced Sakura and Sasuke.

"OK Naruto. You finished with that yet?" asked Sakura trying to change the subject and pointing to his ramen.

Naruto was going to respond, but then all of a sudden a hungry Sakura swooped down and devoured the rest of his ramen in three seconds flat. Sasuke looked at Sakura big – eyed.

"Sakura I didn't know that you ate faster than Naruto!" exclaimed Sasuke as Sakura turned bright pink.

"Hey. I was really hungry." Sakura said trying to defend herself.

"So…sweet, sweeeeeeeeeet Sasuke. You doing anything today?" asked Sakura in an exotic, surly voice.

"Uhh. No. Why are you?" said Sasuke uncertain.

"Well I have noth – ," said Sakura, then she remembered that she was going to Hinata's, "Ohhhhh. Yeah, actually the girls and I are going to hang out at Hinata's today."

As soon as Naruto heard Sakura speak of Hinata he exclaimed, "OOOH! OOH! OOOOOOH! Could me and Sasuke come? Oh we could?! Great! Spectacular! Perfect!"

"Naruto, you're not really invited." Sakura said and turned on her heels and walked out of the restaurant. She still had a flat stomach even after eating all of Naruto's ramen.

Naruto then looked at Sasuke with a gleam in his eyes.

"Uh oh. That must mean we're going to crash Hinata's sleepover party, right?" asked Sasuke a little frightened.

"Teehee! Well I wasn't thinking of that before, but thanks Sasuke! That sounds like a great plan. Hinata invited Sakura right? Well our little chicken here is named Sakura too! So consider you, me, and Sakura the chicken invited!" said Naruto with an evil little laughter. _Mwahahaa._

Slowly, very slowly, Sasuke started nodding up and down. "Yes! That's brilliant Naruto. When did you get so smart?"

**5 Hours after the Ramen Restautant –**

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Ten – Ten, Temari, and Ino get ready to go to the sleepover at Hinata's. And of course the little pink chicken named Sakura.

**At Hinata's Place**

"Teeheehee. Teeheehee." Ten – Ten giggled, "Teeheehee. Teeeheehee."

"What are you laughing about and why are you wearing that huge Dr. Seuss looking hat?" asked Temari.

"OH that! Yeaaah. Well, I wanted to update my look so I went to the salon, but then they messed up my hairstyle….and now it looks like this…" said Ten – Ten taking off her hat.

Temari, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all gasped.

"Your hair!" they all screamed, " it looks...tall!"

"Yeah. It looks nice doesn't it? They call it the "Leaning Tower of Hair".

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be? I didn't invite anyone else." Hinata asked confused getting up to open the door.

Once she opened the door, a bouncing Naruto, a not very happy looking Sasuke, and a crazy pink little chicken popped right out into her house. Naruto poked his head into Hinata's house.

"Hey hinata. How's your sleepover?"

"Uhhh. Hey Naruto. What made you guys stop over at my place and who told _you _about my sleepover?

"Sakura – chan did!" screamed Naruto as Hinata glared at Sakura.

"Hey I didn't invite him over!" Sakura said defending herself.

"**LOOKIE** at the chicken!" said Naruto clapping his hands and pointing to the chicken who was doing some weird rain dance.

"**THAT **_thing_ is a chicken?" asked a surprised Hinata.

"Yeaah. We figured we were invited and soooo we decided to invite ourselves in" replied a confident Naruto.

"And what made you think you were invited?" asked Hinata.

"Well, we did name the chicken Sakura," he said ruffling the chicken's feathers.

"Oh. Then well in that case I guess, you, Sasuke, and chicken could stay," replied Hinata surprising Sakura and Sasuke who both looked up at Hinata and Naruto.

**Author's Note**: This would be only part one of Sleepover at Hinata's House with the Chicken. I'll keep on updating! Please review and thank you very much! ;D


	3. Chap 3 Sleepover with the Chicken Part 2

**That One Little CHICKEN!**

**Made Especially by: Jill Landicho**

**Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own Naruto, but I did own a chicken once.**

**Previously in That One Little Chicken:**

"_And what made you think you were invited?" asked Hinata._

"_Well, we did name the chicken Sakura," he said ruffling the chicken's feathers._

"_Oh. Then well in that case I guess, you, Sasuke, and chicken could stay," replied Hinata surprising Sakura and Sasuke who both looked up at Hinata and Naruto._

**Chapter 3 – Sleepover at Hinata's with the Chicken? Part Two**

The girls had been playing truth or dare earlier, but once the two idiots and the chicken arrived, they couldn't think of anything to do. The seven teenagers and the chicken scattered and were lying around Hinata's living room, which had been covered with sleeping bags on the floor.

"Uh…Hinata? Why'd you let them come in here?" whispered Ten – Ten in Hinata's ear.

"Well, I thought we should just spice up our annual sleepover," answered Hinata.

"Ohhhhhh!" grinned Ten – Ten maniacally. "I know why you let them in! You still have that crush on Naruto that you've had since first grade don't you?" she said glancing over toward Naruto, who had been picking his nose.

"Uhhh…Whaaat?! Noooo, of course not. We're just very good friends," she insisted, although it had been very obvious to everyone who had been there that her cheeks had turned a crimson red.

Meanwhile, Ino had been tickling the pink little chicken with a purple feather duster, which had really started out as white when Hinata's parents first bought it.

"Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!" screamed the chicken, flapping its wings around joyfully and running around in a circle.

"Awww…It is SO cute! Why couldn't you have named it after me Sasuke – kun?" Ino asked staring at Sasuke looking all wide eyed with innocence.

Ino leaned over and now it was quite obvious that she just wanted to flirt with Sasuke, since she winked at him and her boobs nearly popped out of her tiny cami top.

Sasuke wasn't very impressed, but before he could say anything, Naruto snorted.

"First of all, INO, that is not an it, the chicken is a SHE and second of all, I named her," said Naruto flipping his blonde hair into her face and swishing it around like a Victoria's Secret commercial, or at least like…a vacuum.

Hinata then called out to Ino, Sakura, and Temari and told them to join her and Ten – Ten. They then huddled together in a circle.

"Okay then, here's one of the reasons for why I REALLY let them come in…" Hinata started, "Alright. Well, the other day I saw this really cute "Coach" bag at the mall, and I just had to buy it. Haha, well you know me! I could be such a spendthrift!"

"So what does this have to do with it?" Temari asked rolling her darkly, made up with eyeliner, eyes, not caring much about Hinata's shopping adventures.

"Uh…okay. Well the bag cost me 235, the cutting board cost me 12, and the butcher knife cost me 30. So that pretty much leaves me with…nothing, which means we don't have any food in the kitchen to eat tonight. So I was thinking that we could eat that pink thing that Naruto has. I know I'm usually against this but I mean HA! I already have a cutting board and a butcher knife, what else could I do with those items?" said Hinata, who was acting pretty crazy that day, since she hadn't eaten all day.

Ino, Hinata, Temari, Ten – Ten then all looked at the two boys and the chicken evilly.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Sakura, rubbing her hands together, getting carried away by her daydreams and her mischievousness. She had been thinking about how the chicken reminded her of Sasuke, since he had chicken – like hair. Sakura really hadn't paid attention to what the girls had been discussing, but they all thought it was about eating the chicken.

"Uhh…Sakura do you have like a cough or something?" asked Sasuke worriedly.

"Uhh. NO Sasuke!" exclaimed Ino," she doesn't have a cough! Nope! I do. Yup!"

Ino then started faking her coughs, since she had been annoyed that Sakura got all the attention. Sasuke didn't really pay much attention to her though, and patted Sakura's back.

"You know what? Let me get you some cough medicine," he said walking towards the kitchen.

Sasuke opened the fridge and had found nothing but some chicken broth and some sauces. He looked through the endless drawers but found nothing more but knives, butchers, a big black pot, cutting boards, and different spices. Sasuke then got worried even more for the sake of Sakura, the little chicken, who was still dancing around the living room. Everyone had been clapping and dancing along with the chicken, and Naruto even turned on the stereo system and it played, Britney Spears' song, Break the Ice. Sasuke couldn't let them kill the chicken, him and Naruto were just beginning to fall in love with her. What would Sakura say if she found out though that Sasuke just didn't want to use the chicken anymore for the cooking contest, because Sakura, the chicken reminded him so much of Sakura?

**Author's Note**: It took me a while to update, but I did it! I got a little carried away, but the next chapter is going to involve the cooking contest. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it :DD Thank you for reading and please review !


End file.
